Ghost
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} } |'Access:' } }|' Additional Access:' } |}}Difficulty: } Supervisors: } Duties: } } | Quote: }}} |} So you've tried to fight Shooty Mcshootmyface and lost, eh? Never fear, you are now a ghost! You've probably already noticed you can go through walls and jump to people and shit, pretty cool huh? Well, guess what, you can't do anything else. Yeah, to be honest, the only "good" thing about being a ghost is that you can randomly become a Super Mutant when some admin gets bored with how the round is progressing. Travelling to the Astral Plane The "ghost" command allows you to become a ghost, whether you are dead or alive. CAUTION! Ghosts can re-enter their body (assuming their body isn't gibs or ashes) if they ghosted after death, allowing that body to be cloned if anyone ever finds it. However, if you ghost before you die, your body will appear as "catatonic" and can't be re-entered or cloned. Once you're a ghost, you can choose to use the verb "Respawn" after ten minutes from your ghosting to return to the lobby and choose a new character. MAKE SURE TO CHOOSE A NEW CHARACTER AND DO NOT INTERACT WITH YOUR OLD CHARACTER'S BODY. DOING SO WILL BE CONSIDERED METAGAMING AND IS AGAINST THE RULES. If the gods are especially playful, you might even get the chance to become something else! Revision 4876 This revision completely changed the game forever. Before this revision, ghosts could interact with the living realm. They had the ability to rotate chairs, use the "Boo!" verb which flickered lights on and off, and speech would leak into the world, although in a muffled in-cohesive manner. However, this was considered too fun for the station and was removed due to it being abused by players to acquire meta information. Dead Chat Dead chat is considered to be both OOC and IC, so feel free to talk about anything bitch about that shitty-ass player you hate here. Oh the chatter, MAKE IT STOP!! There are several verbs for you to use so you can filter out what the living people are saying/doing/whispering/messaging etc. so you're not flooded with everyone on the station screaming over each other. * Toggle Ghost HUD: Toggles the HUD * Show/Hide GhostEars: Hear everyone's speech * Show/Hide GhostPDA: See everyone's PDA messages * Show/Hide GhostSight: See everyone's emotes * Show/Hide GhostWhispers: Hear everyone's whispers Now where's that disk gone Ghosts have 5 basic commands in their HUD, if enabled: * Teleport to Mob: Will let you choose between a list of all mobs in game to teleport to. Useful for tracking nonsetient mobs such as lavaland bosses. * Orbit: This will show a list of all sentient mobs and points of interest to choose from. Picking one will teleport you to it and make you start orbiting it. PoI include the nuke disk, the nuke, ghost role spawn locations, gang dominators, and so on. Double-clicking any element will also cause you to orbit it. * Re-enter Corpse: Will cause you to go back inside your corpse, if you still have one. Very important when being revived, as normal methods usually won't work if you're not inside. * Teleport (to location): Gives a list of areas, allowing you to teleport to any of them. Useful for z-level crossing, as without this you can't watch the Vault ERP. * pAI candidacy: Allows you to make yourself available for download as a pAI. Upon clicking you'll be able to edit your name and description, which the people looking for pAIs can check to decide who to download. A lesser-known command, not in the HUD, is "observe", which can be found in the ghost tab. Using it works similarly to orbit, but it will show you the perspective of the observed person, along with their HUD. High-Definition Observation Ghosts have a few tools to observe every move of the living with maximum comfort. * Toggle Inquisitiveness: Reaching the SHIFT key is hard! With this toggled on, you'll examine everything you click. * Toggle Darkness: Don't let a simple lack of light prevent you from seeing those maint-stalkers! * Toggle Sec/Med/Diag HUD: Turns on every HUD at once! * Change View Range: Having ascended from your mortal coil, your sight is no longer limited to seven meters; use this verb to expand your horizons. Or reduce them if you want to for some reason. Ghost Roles Every role can have additional rules which are explained in bright red text upon spawning. And remember: you do not remember your past life, so using a ghost role to get revenge will lead to a ban. GHOST IAN GHOST IAN WHO'S A GOOD GHOST IAN BYOND subscribers can change the color or appearance of their ghost sprites! Category:Nonhuman